


a touch of redemption, a hint of elation

by literatidiaries



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatidiaries/pseuds/literatidiaries
Summary: When Jess Mariano has the chance to student teach at one of the most prestigious schools in Connecticut, he doesn't expect the experience to change him too much - he's only looking to graduate college and reconnect with the family he left behind - but you know what they say about assumptions.Rory Gilmore lives a peaceful life with her boyfriend and their son. She's a good girlfriend, an even better mother, and a great teacher. When she agrees to have a student teacher for four months, she doesn't think much of it. Little does she know, she's going to get a whole lot more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Jess Mariano & Jimmy Mariano, Liz Danes/Jimmy Mariano, Lorelai Gilmore & Rory Gilmore, Luke Danes & Jess Mariano, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano, Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	1. before reading

Please read this author's note before starting the story.

Jess and Rory's ages are adjusted for the purpose of this work. They're in their late thirties, aged thirty-seven. Jess has **never** been to Stars Hollow, which means he hasn't met Rory before (and she never encouraged him to do and be more) and he never got out from underneath his deadbeat parents. Jess occasionally speaks with Luke, but they don't have the father/son relationship that they do in the show. All of this information about Jess is especially **important** because it means he didn't fully mature into the version that fans saw of him in season six. Please remember this as you read. Don't worry too much, though. I assure you he _will_ develop into the Jess we all know and love as the work progresses.

Thank you.


	2. you're a lover, i'm a runner / and i love you but i leave you (i was born for leavin')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess faces the consequences of his past decisions. Rory meets Jess for the first time, but it doesn't go quite as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you've read the author's note already and I don't have to repeat myself. If you haven't yet, I deeply encourage you to do so as it'll affect how you read and view Jess. Also, in case you want to see Lydia and Gen how I picture them, I imagine Lydia as Abby Ross and Gen as Amanda Schull.
> 
> This work begins at the end of November. It does not follow any specific Gilmore Girls storylines. ASP owns Gilmore Girls and the characters she created. Everything else is mine.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos, if you enjoy what you read. Any and all feedback is welcome. You might not agree with what happens, but I want you to know I always have a reason for writing certain scenes and/or dialogue.
> 
> I often listened to the song "Colder Weather" by Zac Brown Band during the editing process of this chapter, if you would like to give it a listen while reading.

The drive from New York City to Bristol, Connecticut is about two hours, but after you input stops for gas and food, the occasional bathroom breaks - the ride is closer to being three or more hours long. It's not terrible if you're with the right person, but in Jess' case, he only had the company of the voices on the radio for the duration of the trip. Needless to say, it made for a long and borderline boring trip.

Jess pulls his car up near the curb and cuts the ignition. He relishes in the morning silence for a moment, closing his eyes for a brief instant. The U-Haul truck that had been following him for the whole drive comes to a stop behind him, the emergency brake sounding loudly throughout the otherwise empty streets. Jess works his jaw and opens his eyes, taking a deep breath. Being back in this neighborhood again brings up a lot of memories, ones Jess thought he buried years ago. The guilt crawls up his throat and squeezes, stealing him of oxygen. A quick couple of raps on the glass has him standing to attention, though the guilt remains, weighing heavily on his chest. Jess looks to see who it is and rolls down the window when he recognizes them.

"What?" he snaps.

"Are you getting out of the car or not? We're wasting daylight here."

"And if I say no?"

Genevieve Campbell, or Vi as he used to call her, retracts from her bent position over the window. She glares down at Jess with her hands on her hips. He rolls his eyes and unlocks the doors, pushing the driver's side door open. Genevieve steps back to allow Jess to hop out.

"Jeez, relax," he mutters, closing the door after him. "I didn't drive all this way just to sleep in my car."

"Wouldn't put it past you."

A smirk pulls at his lips and Genevieve grumbles at the sight of it, storming ahead and toward the U-Haul truck. Jess chuckles lightly under his breath and follows her on his own time, like he has nowhere else to be. Truthfully, he doesn't. Not now, anyway.

"Come on, Vi. I didn't come here to fight."

"Don't call me that," she snarls over her shoulder, pushing back her long blonde locks. "It's Gen."

"You used to like when I called you Vi."

"That was fourteen years and a child ago."

Jess bites back an amused grin while Gen's annoyance for her ex-fiancé grows. She reaches for some of Jess' belongings, taking them from the driver, and shoving them into Jess' chest. He grunts from the force and shoots daggers at Gen. She smiles smugly, her dark green eyes shining with pleasure.

"Are we going to talk about this or are we just going to dance around it like children?" Jess asks grudgingly, sidestepping out of Gen's reach when she tries to hand him another piece of shelving.

"Oh, _now_ you want to talk. Where was that four years ago?" Gen fires back. "Let's see, where do you want to start, Jess? You want to start with the fact that you haven't seen your daughter in years? Or, maybe you want to talk about how you left us in the middle of the night like a coward?"

Jess tightens his jaw as he carefully crosses the street to his new house. He balances the shelving between his body and the front door while he searches for the key. Once he finds it, he unlocks the door and pushes it open. Gen shoves past Jess before he can barely move out of the way. He stumbles forward over the threshold and glares at Gen's back. He admittedly deserves this type of treatment. It doesn't mean he has to enjoy it, though.

"I know it's hard to understand, but I left because you two deserved better."

"You break my heart, _our daughter's_ heart into hundreds of pieces, and you say it's because we deserved better?"

"I had nothing to offer you, Vi!" Jess shouts, carelessly tossing the shelving into a corner. "Nothing! I almost married you because I thought it was the right thing to do, but you didn't love me! I know you didn't. I stayed for her - we both did - because I thought I could break the cycle my own father left me in. You don't think you deserved more than that?"

Gen takes her time in processing Jess' words while she walks around the empty kitchen. The truck driver walks in with a handful of belongings and notices the tense atmosphere, quickly walking back out after dropping off Jess' things. Gen rounds back toward Jess, her features hardened.

"My father abandoned me, my mother was borderline alcoholic, and you - you really believe I wouldn't have ruined our daughter had I stayed any longer?"

"I think that... She's our kid, Jess, and she needed you. She _needs_ both of us."

"I thought I was doing you two a favor," he says in a low, small voice.

"I know, but you're not going to break the cycle in a day, a month, or even a year. Being a parent is a full-time job, and it's really hard." Gen's anger starts to fade as she tries to understand Jess' perspective. "You have to work at it everyday, some more than others."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, you're back now." She shrugs, slipping her hands in her back jean pockets. "I guess I'm saying that even though I'm still furious with you, I have to look at the bigger picture, and so do you. It's a small neighborhood and we're bound to run into each other, so why avoid the inevitable? Lydia needs her dad and I think you need her, too. And I think that's part of what brought you back, student teaching aside."

Jess' insecurities eat at him and the weight on his chest begins to crush him sternum, much like it did when he first called Vi after years of radio silence, to tell her he was coming back to town. It was pure luck that her phone number is the same. He lifts an arm and places his hand in the center of his chest, trying to ease the ache. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't think of his daughter, or where he didn't regret how he handled things, and now Gen - the forgiving woman she is - is handing him a second chance on a silver platter. All he has to do is be brave enough, selfless enough, to take it.

"I hear you," Jess speaks. "Loud and clear."

* * *

Several changes have happened in the four years Jess has been away. He's gotten his GED, found a part-time remote job that pays well, and he's been taking online college courses in an effort to obtain his teaching degree - in English, of course. He's thirty-seven now, but he still has a lot of growing up and maturing left to do. Although, since he'll be staying in Bristol in order to complete his student teaching, he's hoping to cover some ground in the growing up department - starting with the family he inexcusably left behind. Jess may have thought he was doing the right thing by leaving, but it seems to have only made matters worse. The upside is that Gen is willing to give him another opportunity, one he knows he definitely doesn't deserve, to be there for their daughter. Gen's words from earlier repeat like a mantra in his head while he attempts to repress his fight or flight defense mechanism. _You're not going to break the cycle in a day, a month, or even a year._

Jess is sweating bullets - in November, no less - by the time he, the driver, and Gen get all of his things moved from the back of the truck to his house. Once Jess pays the driver and tips him, Gen offers to make an early dinner for them at her own home, and he almost immediately accepts. Maybe it's her way of extending an olive branch or she's really just offering a home cooked meal, but either way, Jess will take it. Gen leaves shortly thereafter with the promise from Jess that he'll be over after he gets cleaned up. He's half-surprised she doesn't insist on staying in order to actually make sure he joins her, especially with his track record.

He conveniently lives up the street from Genevieve now, making for a five minute or less walk. When Jess crosses the porch steps, he's unsure if he should knock first or go right in. After mulling it over for what seems like forever, he raises his fist to knock.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Jess whirls around to see a girl standing in the driveway with her backpack slung over one shoulder and a notebook tucked in the crook of her arm. She's dressed in some kind of uniform, but it doesn't seem to be school colors Jess is familiar with. He takes in the blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, the slightly tanned skin, and button nose. Lastly, he meets the brown eyes staring back at him - the color unmistakably similar to his own - and he almost loses his footing even though he's standing still.

"Lyds?"

His daughter remains silent. Jess' lips part and his brain turns to mush while he scrambles for something to say. What _does_ he say? Lydia drops her stare and marches across the lawn, purposefully brushing Jess' shoulder as she walks by. She opens and closes the door on a slam, a clear sign that tells Jess he's not completely welcome.

* * *

Dinner is awkward and uncomfortable. Lydia avoids Jess' watchful eye for the duration of the meal, Jess squirms in his seat, and Gen tries and fails to make small talk. After the dinner from hell is over, Lydia makes a beeline for her bedroom to do homework, leaving Jess and Gen alone.

"She hates me."

"She's angry," Gen corrects. "So am I. You've been gone for a while."

"How do I make things... you know, right?"

Gen turns on the faucet at the kitchen sink and rinses off the dirty plates. She gives Jess a sympathetic look, placing the plates in the dishwasher. He takes a seat at the island, practically kicking himself for walking out in the first place. He never wanted to become his father, yet here he is, essentially groveling _because_ he shamefully continued the Mariano cycle of being a bad father.

"There's parent-teacher conferences tonight. You can take Lydia. It'll give you a chance to see where you're working and some time to talk. It's not an automatic fix, but... it's a start."

"It doesn't seem like she wants to talk to me," Jess murmurs. "Besides, I didn't think the kid had to be present at those meetings."

"Normally, they don't for other schools, but Chilton is hard-wired differently."

Jess drums his fingers on the counter. "Great."

* * *

Jess taps the pads of his fingers nervously against the steering wheel. He keeps alternating between trying to remember the twists and turns for tomorrow and attempting a conversation with Lydia, who obviously wants nothing to do with him. She sits in the passenger seat, her whole body turned toward the window and away from Jess. She only speaks when she has to give him directions. Finally, Jess turns off the radio and tries to put his best foot forward.

"Lyds, I - I know nothing I say or do will ever be... good enough, but I want you to know, I thought my leaving was what was... best for you and your mother."

Lydia doesn't reply, not that Jess expected her to. He glances over at her before returning his attention to the road. She reaches for the volume on the stereo and blasts the music, much louder than it was moments ago. Jess winces at the strain of the speakers, but Lydia hardly even flinches, wordlessly turning back toward the window. He hurries to lower the volume and he swears he catches a satisfied smirk on his daughter's face as he leans forward.

"The next left," is all Lydia says.

Jess follows her direction and turns his blinker on prior to turning. There's only a few other cars in the parking lot, so Jess basically has free rein over where to park. He chooses the spot nearest to the entrance, reserved for visitors. Jess has barely put the car in park when Lydia unlocks her door and bounds out of the car, walking into the building without him. Jess curses under his breath and turns off the car, rushing after her.

"Lydia!" he shouts, jogging to catch up to his daughter. He gently grasps her elbow and she tugs until he lets go. "Hey, you can't just leave like that. Not without someone with you."

"Why? _You_ left without _us_ four years ago. It seems fair to me."

Jess withdraws as her remark hits him. Lydia crosses her arms and looks down the hall, avoiding Jess' gaze for the second time tonight.

"Really? We're going to talk about this here?"

"There's nothing to talk about," she speaks without looking at him. "You left and now, you're back. End of discussion."

"No, Lydia, that's not the end of the discussion."

"You don't get to tell me what to do, okay? You lost that right when you disappeared and never looked back."

Jess scoffs, almost amusedly. He deserves the punches she's throwing, but she doesn't know what she's saying. "You think I never looked back? You think it didn't rip me to shreds to leave you and your mom?"

Lydia drops her arms back to her sides. She meets Jess' stare and holds it.

"Fine. Say you did look back, and that it did kill you inside to leave. It still wasn't enough to stay. Was it?"

Jess opens his mouth to reply, but Lydia catches movement over his shoulder and walks past him. He pushes down his frustration and turns to catch up with his daughter - again. Jess finds Lydia talking to a woman, presumably her teacher, as he approaches. The woman has wavy brown hair that's cut a little past her shoulders, she's wearing this red lipstick that makes her blue eyes stand out, and she has on this weird floral dress that goes down to her ankles. Strange dress aside, she's kind of... cute.

"I'm sorry we're late. My... He doesn't know the way here, so he drove below the speed limit the whole time."

"It was dark out," Jess defends. "And there's deer. You can never be too careful."

The woman smiles politely at Lydia, but scowls slightly at Jess. "While you do make a good point, I do have to emphasize that you are in fact, late. I'm a mother myself and I have other things to do tonight other than meeting with the parents of my students."

"Hey, Ace. You ready?" a new voice says.

Jess looks over his shoulder and sees a man, about his height. He's blonde with brown eyes, dressed in an expensive suit. The woman, Lydia's teacher, excuses herself after telling Lydia that she and Jess can head inside the classroom. Jess follows his daughter into the room and takes a seat by the teacher's desk. He busies himself with the little gadgets on the edge of her desk while Lydia rolls her eyes at him. Jess quickly collects himself as Lydia's teacher enters the classroom.

"Okay, let's get started," she speaks, taking her seat. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm Ms. Gilmore, Lydia's English teacher."

Jess leans over the desk to shake her hand. "Jess. I'm Lydia's father."

"I didn't realize she had a father. I mean, clearly she does. What I meant is that, I haven't seen you... around."

"No, you wouldn't have. I... I, uh, I have a job that requires a lot of travel."

Ms. Gilmore nods and Jess coughs awkwardly, effectively putting a pin in that conversation. Next to him, Lydia sighs dramatically and asks if they can start the meeting.

"Right, of course." Ms. Gilmore clasps her hands atop her desk and smiles kindly at the father-daughter duo. "Lydia is wonderful to have in class. She's plenty smart and kind to her peers, but I do have to express my worry about her grades."

"Sorry?"

"She obviously knows the material, proven when she answers questions in class, but her actual grades aren't reflecting that, and I have to tell you - I'm a little concerned."

Jess processes Ms. Gilmore's words and looks to Lydia for confirmation, who merely shrugs. That's _you caught me_ in teenager language. Jess would know. He's pulled that move countless times throughout his thirty-seven years.

"Lydia, why don't you wait outside while I speak with your father?"

"My daughter is not going to wait outside, where no one can keep an eye on her."

"No, it's okay. My boyfriend is out there, too, waiting for me. She can stay with him."

"Yeah, that's better. I'll just leave my daughter under the care of a stranger."

Ms. Gilmore smiles tightly and narrows her stare at Jess.

"Mister...?"

"Mariano."

"Mr. Mariano, I assure you, Lydia will be safe with Logan. I have a child of my own that's her age, and I wouldn't have made that suggestion if I didn't think she would be safe."

Lydia stands from the chair next to Jess, looking annoyed. "It's fine. I'll just be outside."

"Scream if you need anything," Jess offers.

"Right, and you'll just come running. Won't you?"

"Hey, I don't appreciate the attitude, young lady -"

"Thank you, Lydia," Ms. Gilmore interrupts.

Lydia mumbles something under her breath, but Jess can't quite make out what it is. The door closes after her a few seconds later, and Ms. Gilmore turns on Jess with a stern expression.

"So, you're Lydia's father."

Jess' lips quirk at how flippant she sounds. The feeling is mutual. "What, you're not impressed?"

"Can't say that I am thus far."

"Sorry to disappoint."

Ms. Gilmore looks like she wants to roll her eyes, but she manages to restrain herself. She takes a deep, calming breath and focuses back on the task at hand.

"As I said, Lydia is very bright, but I'm afraid something is holding her back from her full potential. I hate to ask, but... is everything all right at home?"

"What makes you think her home life is the issue?"

"You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

Jess runs a hand over his jaw, feeling the week-old scruff that serves as a reminder that he needs to shave before tomorrow. He stands and looks directly at Ms. Gilmore. She lifts an eyebrow in challenge.

"Lydia's a good kid. We've already covered that she's intelligent, but if there's a problem here, it's not at home. It's in the classroom."

"Excuse me? I don't like what you're implying, Mr. Mariano."

Jess shrugs, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. Maybe it's that he's reached his quota of criticism for the day, or that his daughter will hardly talk to him unless it's to argue, or maybe... Maybe it's that he's clashed with Lydia's teacher from the get-go, and things are just now boiling over.

"Never mind." Jess laughs lightly like he knows an inside joke that she doesn't. "You have a good night, Ms. Gilmore."

"We're not finished here."

"I think we are."

Jess makes his way through the row of desks and leaves the classroom. Lydia looks up from her position on the floor at the sound of the door opening and stands, heading for the doors they entered through. Jess decides not to make a comment on her leaving without him _again_ and wordlessly follows her lead, exiting Chilton. The evening went as smoothly as Jess expected it to go - hell, the entire day did. At least the school building is considerably sizable. Odds are, Jess won't ever have to see or hear that Ms. Gilmore again. Good thing, since he'll be here every weekday for the next four months, starting tomorrow morning.


	3. she was the challenge he'd been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess has his first day of student teaching. He and Rory call an armistice, but it's short lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had such writer's block while writing this chapter, so I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to the hype, but I knew I wanted to update today since I have homework due this weekend.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you can look past the evident writer's block and (possibly) enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy what you read! Thank you. <3
> 
> P.S. - if you want to see Colton as I imagine him, I picture his character as Jacob Hopkins.

Jess wills his Keurig to brew his coffee faster. He hasn't been up this early in years. He _needs_ caffeine pronto. Jess places his hands on the edge of the kitchen counter and grips the surface until his knuckles turn white. Behind him, he can hear Lydia snooping about. Jess hasn't found the time to unpack his belongings yet, between getting in yesterday and starting student teaching this morning - an hour from now, actually.

"Can I offer you some breakfast?" Jess questions, turning around to face his daughter.

"Already ate."

Lydia comes back to stand in between the kitchen and where the living room will be. She's already dressed in her uniform, her school bag sitting near the front door. Since Jess and Lydia are going to the same place, Gen thought they could carpool, and save her an hour of sleep. Jess reluctantly agreed, though Lydia made sure to voice her distaste for the idea.

"Besides, it's not like there's much to choose from here. Unless I'd like a cup of black coffee with a side of cardboard."

"Funny," Jess mutters.

She's _definitely_ his kid, not that there was any doubt. Lydia lifts a shoulder, not afraid to show her amusement in getting a jab in. He bites back any further comments and turns around to grab his coffee, putting the lid on his travel mug.

"All right, I just need to get my things and we can -"

Lydia nearly breaks out into a sprint to get to her backpack, flinging the door open while she exits the house, as if it's on fire. Jess swipes the keys from the counter and gathers his folder filled with papers he'll need later. In her haste to get away from him, Lydia didn't bother in closing the door, making for an easy getaway for him. Jess makes sure to lock the house behind him and heads to his car.

"Forget something?" Jess taunts as he holds up the car keys.

Lydia rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, leaning against the side of the locked car. Jess snickers and eventually takes pity on her. The car beeps when it unlocks and Lydia scrambles to climb inside. Jess follows her lead, taking a long pull from his coffee as he walks. He pulls at the handle at the same time Lydia crawls over the center console and locks the doors. She smiles smugly at him through the window and he glares down at her, promptly pressing the unlock button again.

"You think you're _so_ smart, don't you?"

"I've learned a thing or two in the time you've been gone."

Jess grins tightly at his daughter, reminding himself that today is a new day. He emits a breath and loosens his muscles, then turns in his seat to back out of the driveway.

* * *

Chilton looks even more intimidating in the daylight. When Jess and Lydia arrive, some students are starting to file inside whereas others are braving the late fall chill to spend valuable minutes with their friends before first bell. Indoors, Jess and his daughter agree to meet back at the main entrance at the end of the school day. He gives her an awkward pat on the shoulder before parting and she rolls her eyes in response, but Jess manages to make out the small quirk of her lips. It comes and goes as quick as lightning. Still, he'd consider it progress.

When Lydia skirts around the corner at the end of the hallway, effectively disappearing from Jess' sight, he glances down at the folder he's holding. His advisor said he was assigned to someone named Rory, and the piece of paper that contains the teacher's contact information confirms it. Jess narrows his eyes at the name of the instructor he's going to be spending the next four months with - Rory G. - located in Room 106. Taking another look around at his surroundings, Jess takes a deep breath and follows the room numbers until he finds himself walking a familiar path.

Jess passes the secluded corner that Room 106 is situated in, coming to a stop in the doorway. He nearly turns right back around when he sees the exact same layout that he saw last night. Jess feels himself pale and his hands grow clammy. A woman is at the whiteboard, writing today's agenda for the students, with her back turned to him. He lifts a fist to knock against the open door.

"Excuse me," Jess chokes out, taking a step into the classroom. "I'm looking for someone by the name of Rory."

"Yeah, give me one second."

The woman finishes what she's writing on the board and caps the marker. Jess holds his breath as she turns around. She appears just as taken aback as Jess, surprise causing her blue eyes to widen. Jess gives her a half-assed, lazy grin and waves pathetically at her.

"Mr. Mariano," she greets politely. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Well, I... I think I've been assigned as your student teacher."

Rory blanches at the news. She holds up a finger at Jess, gesturing for him to wait a moment. Hurriedly, Rory scrambles toward her desk and shuffles through stacks of papers on her otherwise organized desk. Jess follows her with his gaze, and it's only then that he realizes they're not the only ones in the room. A young boy, probably Lydia's age, is sitting in the back row with his books out. He's got dirty blonde hair, bordering on brunette, and dark blue eyes. He has headphones in and is tapping along to the beat with his pencil, more than he's actually working.

"I'm sorry, I believe there's been a mix-up," Rory announces, still looking downward at the papers in her grasp. "My information clearly says that I'm to have a student named Jess M. I'm guessing that's short for Jessica."

Jess scrapes his teeth over his bottom lip. He wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole. "Hate to break it to you, but that's me. I prefer Jess, though, if you don't mind."

Rory flushes at her mistake and places her papers back into a neat pile. She glances up at Jess, who appears both amused and horrified by the turn of events. _The feeling's mutual, buddy._ Rory covers her mouth, sounds of laughter spilling out.

"Something funny?"

"I'm sorry," Rory says through fits of giggles, walking down the row of desks. "I just - I was expecting a girl, and you're... Well, you're distinctly male."

"Thanks for noticing."

Rory purses her lips in an attempt to conceal her laughter and eventually, her amusement subsides. Jess runs a hand through his hair in exasperation. He wishes he found this situation nearly half as entertaining as Rory does. He still thinks it's a little more on the horrifying side. Any other day, Jess might be able to make light of the circumstances, but after how he acted - how they both acted - last night, he can't help but wonder how it's going to effect his standing here on out.

"Don't take this personally, but I wasn't expecting someone so..."

"Charming?"

Rory pins him with a teasing scowl. " _Old._ "

Jess scoffs and takes a few more cautious steps into the room. Rory's lips curve into a smile, though she tries to hide it in the crook of her shoulder.

"I am not old," Jess remarks. "I just decided to get my degree a little late, is all."

"Better late than never?" Rory offers.

"Something like that."

The boy in the back of the classroom catches Jess' eye again as he gets up, shoving his belongings carelessly into his backpack. Rory notices and clears her throat, only slightly uncomfortable. The kid finishes packing up and wordlessly walks up to Rory's side. She attempts to fix his overgrown hair that's falling in his eyes, but he shrinks away from her touch, so Rory settles for an arm around his shoulder. He yanks out his headphones, understanding social cues enough to know that it's the right thing to do.

"Jess, this is Colton - my son. Colton, this is Mr. Mariano. He'll be my student teacher for a while, so you'll be seeing him during class."

Colton scrutinizes Jess, who shifts his weight restlessly. "You're kind of old to be student teaching. Don't you think?"

"Colton," Rory hisses.

Jess smirks, not letting the comments about his age get to him. He's not old per se, but he is older than other students getting their degree.

"I got held back a few times," Jess replies with a casual movement of his shoulders. A boyish grin breaks through Colton's stoic features. Rory huffs a little and sends Colton on his way, scolding Jess with her eyes over her son's shoulder. Jess holds his hands up in defense.

Once Colton leaves, Rory shuts the door behind him and turns to face Jess. She steels herself and squares her jaw, her head held high. Jess widens his stance as though he's preparing for a fight. Obviously not a physical one, but if last night's dispute is anything to go by, Rory's words can cut like knives.

"About last night..." Rory begins, locking her hands as she walks to the front of the room, to stand behind her podium. "I think we can agree that we both said some things in the heat of the moment, and seeing as we're stuck with each other for the next four months, we should try to put the past behind us."

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

Jess grins almost cheekily when Rory stares at him through narrowed eyes. She leans forward on her podium and lifts her eyebrows, waiting for a proper answer from Jess that doesn't include sarcasm, a quirk of his that she's quickly picked up on in the minimal time they've spent together. He takes a sip of his slightly chilled coffee and pretends to think about it.

"Is this your way of apologizing?"

" _I'm_ not apologizing for anything. If anyone is apologizing, it should be you." Jess' grin deepens as Rory calmly collects herself. If he thinks he's going to get the best of her, he's sorely mistaken. "What I mean to say is... I'm waving the white flag. Truce?"

Jess slowly polishes off his coffee, maintaining eye contact with an annoyed Rory the entire time. He swears he can see her jaw tick. Admittedly, when he first realized it was her, a million apologies ran through his head. Now, though, it's kind of fun to mess with her just to see her reaction.

"Well, if you insist."

Rory's shoulders sag in what seems like relief and she disappears for a moment, bending down behind the podium. She reappears seconds later with a stack of books in her arms. Jess springs to action and manages to catch the books that are falling out of her grip.

"Thanks," she breathes.

She maneuvers her way around him, the heaping pile of books tucked under her chin. Jess takes a look at the load of paperbacks in his hand, only to find out that they're not books at all - they're copies of a play. _Romeo and Juliet,_ to be exact. Rory finishes placing copies on each desk and walks toward her own desk to get her lesson plans for today.

"Really? _Romeo and Juliet?_ "

Rory doesn't bother in looking up, continuing to gather her papers. "Mr. Mariano, after our little truce to forgo our initial bad blood, I'd like to believe that you're not stirring up yet another disagreement."

"It's just - It's a little overdone, don't you think?"

Jess meets Rory at her desk, and she ultimately glances up at him. The look she gives him tells him he's free to elaborate if he so wishes, so he does.

"I haven't heard of one teacher that hasn't included this play in their lessons. It's tiring and drawn out." Jess flips aimlessly through the pages. "I mean, I appreciate the literature sentiment, but we get it. They're star-crossed lovers who meet by so-called fate, they fall in love - even though they're forbidden to be together - a bunch of overdramatic events happen, and they die."

Rory makes a noise caught between a scoff and a snort, crossing her arms. "At risk of sounding a tad sexist, that was the most typical male response, if I've ever heard one." Jess shrugs. He enjoyed _Romeo and Juliet_ the first few times he read it, but all the studies and discussions that come with the play give him a headache. "It's a love story, and since this quarter is romance themed, it stays."

"Hardly a love story," Jess retorts smoothly. "They might have thought they were in love."

"So, you're telling me that when Juliet listened to her heart and followed Romeo into the afterlife - that's not the slightest bit romantic? Not even remotely close to being a love story?"

"All right, _Shakespeare,_ " Jess gives, coming to terms with the fact that Rory likes to be right. He brushes the pad of his thumb at the corner of his mouth, a smirk playing on his lips. "I guess it's close _._ You do crazy things when you're in love, so I'll, uh... I'll give you that."

Rory lifts her chin victoriously and Jess rolls his eyes. She bites her bottom lip as an effort to mask her grin, but Jess can still see the ghost of a smile. She rounds her desk and begins to head back to the podium.

"Look, _Romeo and Juliet_ stands. You might not be a fan, but _I'm_ the teacher here. I hate to pull the rank card on you, but I work extremely hard on these lesson plans."

"Rank card." Jess laughs lightly, mostly to himself. Suddenly, the band snaps back into place. It's like taking one step forward and three steps back with her. "I don't doubt your hard work, _Ms. Gilmore._ All I'm saying is, when the class is dozing off midway through the first page..."

"You know, you are a real piece of -"

Students begin to file in and Rory gives Jess another sour look before greeting them. Jess adjusts his stance so that he's standing beside Rory, next to the podium, facing the class.

"I can't just spontaneously change my lesson plan," Rory mutters under her breath. "You'll better understand why once you're a teacher."

Jess bites his tongue at her blow to the gut. If he had to guess, he'd say that the white flag she raised earlier is in the process of being ripped to shreds. He catches one last glower from Rory's direction before her professionalism kicks in as she begins introductions. Jess faintly listens while she introduces him to the class, nodding in greeting when he's supposed to.

"We'll be starting the winter quarter off with _Romeo and Juliet._ "

Rory is met with groans and Jess can't help but smirk at her. She glares from beneath her lashes while she flips to the first page. Jess shrugs a little, as if to say, _I told you so._ Rory straightens her posture and addresses the class, assigning each student a part to read aloud.

Jess hides his amusement behind his palm, pretending to run a hand over his clean shaven jaw. He knows Rory hates that he's right, even though she'd never admit it. It's not like he's purposely trying to interfere with her lessons, though it is entertaining to spar with her. He was merely trying to make a suggestion, one that would maintain her students' attention, but it only made things worse than they were before. If he thought last night was tense, he can't imagine what the next few months are going to be like.

* * *

"The nerve of him! I mean, just when I thought we were getting somewhere, he basically criticized my lesson plan," Rory vents to her boyfriend, Logan, pacing the length of their bedroom. Her blood is boiling all over again just thinking about this morning. "It's like he's _trying_ to get under my skin. Well, I got news for him -"

"Ace," Logan laughs, swiftly cutting her off. Rory takes deep breaths and slows to a stop in front of their dresser. She can see her reflection in the mirror atop the wooden surface, and if she didn't know any better, she'd think Jess is starting to give her frown lines. Logan comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her middle. "You have to relax."

"I just don't understand how one man can be so infuriating."

"I know." Logan kisses the top of her head, resting his cheek against her hair. "But you have to give him a chance. It's only been a day, right? Officially, anyway."

"The longest day of my life," Rory mumbles into his upper arm.

"Hey, first impressions aren't what they're cracked up to be. You remember how we met?"

Rory smiles fondly, recalling the day she met Logan on the Yale campus. He and his friends were messing around outside her dorm room, and they clashed almost instantly, much like her and Jess are now. Although, as time passed, Rory eventually warmed up to Logan. She softens as she realizes where Logan's going with this.

"I'll try. I'm not sure it'll work, since he is the most -"

"It's in the trying, Ace."

Rory grumbles unhappily and pushes away from Logan to get ready for bed. The white flag, symbolizing her initial surrender, was reduced to mere scraps after that _Romeo and Juliet_ debate. Rory will try, as promised, but she takes a lot of pride in who she is as a teacher. The next time Jess challenges her, the gloves are coming off. For now, though, they'll stay on - figurative duct tape wrapped around her wrists multiple times so that they remain on - because she just _knows_ Jess is going to try to bait her again. It's only a matter of when.


	4. i promise i'll do better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rory and Jess still fail to see eye to eye, Headmaster Charleston is forced to use unique tactics. Jess worries about Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! Now that my other work, Begin Again, is officially complete, I will be dedicating the majority of my writing time towards this fic. Thank you for being patient while I finished my other work.
> 
> Also, I made a playlist for this fic, which you can find here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7kdvGgjCGMSJXcjyh5XTxB?si=DziHjnx9Q0qtnpS1yVKvXQ - I will be updating it as this work progresses.

Jess hasn't been sent to the principal's office since he was in high school, and when he dropped out, he never thought he'd see the inside of an office again, especially from the perspective of the accused. Apparently, Jess was dead wrong. To his right, Rory crosses her arms and frowns, glancing around the Headmaster's office as though she can count the number of times she's been here on one hand. It wouldn't surprise him, if that were the case. She seems to be the type to stay inside the lines.

Jess simply leans back in his chair, bored, while Headmaster Charleston examines the pair with a hard gaze. After several long beats of silence, the Headmaster sighs and bends forward, clasping his hands atop his desk.

"As you may know, I have received multiple complaints from other faculty members. It appears you two have been bickering quite often. Would either of you like to confirm or deny this claim?" Jess looks at Rory in his peripheral, watching as she hangs her head guiltily. Neither speak up. "Have it your way, then. If the complaints do have some truth to them, and I suspect they do, I can always contact Mr. Mariano's college advisor and see if we can work out a different set up."

"What?" Jess chokes out, taken aback.

Next to him, Rory angles her body and narrows her stare at him. His reaction almost makes it seem like he cares, but that's not what throws Rory. It would certainly make her life much more easier, should Jess leave. Rory imagines it would improve his student teaching experience, too. What difference does it make if he finishes his student teaching here or not?

Headmaster Charleston remains stoic. "Anything you would like to say, Mr. Mariano?"

"Uh... no. No, nothing."

"If there is no issue here, we can look at this meeting as a warning. I only need someone to tell me the truth."

Rory looks up, meeting Headmaster Charleston's stare. He inclines his head, waiting for an answer. Rory shifts in her seat, not used to such scrutiny coming from him. Even when she was a student at Chilton, she hardly ever got into trouble. Jess sits up straighter in his seat, the threat of being transferred to another school becoming all the more real to him. Rory's curiosity burns brighter. This is the most uncomfortable she's ever seen him, and it surprisingly bothers her that he's so unsettled. To add insult to injury, she can't help but feel half-liable for all of this. It does take two to tango, after all.

"Headmaster Charleston," Rory hesitantly speaks, knowing that Jess won't, "I'm sorry to say that the complaints you've heard are correct. Mr. Mariano and I have tried to work through our... differences, but seem to have fallen short."

"Thank you for being honest with me, Ms. Gilmore."

"However, I don't think our disagreements are cause for him to be transferred. Despite our difference of opinion at times, I've seen Jess' - er, Mr. Mariano's potential in the short time he's been with us, and I'm positive that we can work through our hardships."

"I see. And Mr. Mariano, would you agree?"

Jess swallows harshly, briefly glimpsing at Rory, who widens her eyes in response, silently telling him to work with her. His eyebrows knit together, a little on edge. Why is she helping him?

"Yes, sir. I - I would agree with Ms. Gilmore. I'm sure we can work together as colleagues. Who knows? Maybe we'll even become friends."

"Not likely," Rory mumbles under her breath. Jess smirks slightly, enjoying their push and pull banter.

"Well, I'm glad to see we're getting somewhere." Headmaster Charleston beams as he stands. "Why don't we put that theory to the test?"

"We can go?" Rory asks, hopeful.

"While I appreciate your eagerness to get back out there and teach, Ms. Gilmore, I simply cannot let you two back into the classroom in good conscience. Your word is one thing, but until I know for sure that the both of you can get along, there will be no teaching."

"Jeez," Jess huffs. "What do you need, a written statement?"

Rory flicks Jess on the arm for his comment. He jerks at the sting of pain and returns the action. Headmaster Charleston shakes his head at their childish interaction, watching the pair further prove his point. He exhales heavily and steps between them, putting the two back in their respective corners. Rory glares at Jess behind the Headmaster's back, sticking her tongue out at him when their superior isn't looking. Jess rolls his eyes, though his lips quirk at her immaturity.

"What I _need_ is for the both of you to act like the adults you are." Headmaster Charleston stares pointedly at them. "I will be leaving you two in my office for the rest of the school day, while I cover your classes following lunch break."

"But you can't -"

"I'm afraid that as Headmaster, I can. Show me you can be civil with each other, and all is forgotten."

Rory's jaw pops open at the use of the rank card. Now she knows how Jess feels. She sinks down in her chair, crossing her arms in dissatisfaction, while Jess snickers to himself. Headmaster Charleston wishes them good luck and leaves, the lock sounding beyond the door a few seconds later.

Jess awkwardly taps his fingers against the armrest, meanwhile Rory has yet to uncross her legs or arms. She looks like a twisted pretzel, all wound up, and Jess begins to wonder if she's ever truly let go once in her life. Glancing at the clock on the Headmaster's desk, it appears that Jess has about three hours to find out, if that's what he really wants.

* * *

Jess shuffles through the stack of cards he found in Headmaster Charleston's desk drawer, sitting sideways in the chair behind the desk with his legs dangling off the side of the arm. He's half-tempted to light a cigarette, but he hasn't smoked since Gen told him she was pregnant with Lydia, and he doesn't have a pack of lights on him. He doubts Rory has any, either.

A blur of movement catches his eye, halting his shuffling. Rory walks around the office, running her fingertips over the spines of books. After skimming the shelves of novels for what seems like forever, she finally plucks one from its place and cracks it open. Jess would have chosen a book to read, too, but a quick glance around Headmaster Charleston's office tells Jess that they don't necessarily have the same taste in books. So, cards it was. Jess blows out a breath, shuffling the deck of cards once more before holding them out across the surface.

"Pick a card," he says aloud. Rory barely glances up from the book to scowl at Jess from beneath her lashes. She purses her lips, averting her attention back to the novel in front of her. Jess pushes himself up from the comfortable chair and walks toward her. He purposely places the flock of cards over the pages and repeats, "Pick a card."

"You're insufferable."

Rory takes the cards from his grasp and throws them to the floor. Jess watches as they fall to the ground as Rory turns on her heel, walking away from him.

"Well, that wasn't very civilized of you."

"Sue me."

"Tempting."

Jess smirks to himself as he bends to pick up the cards. They're disheveled and some cards are probably upside down in the pile, but he stacks them again anyway. He crosses the room, putting the cards back where he found them. Jess sits back down in the Headmaster's chair, snooping for something else to entertain him. Rory plops down in the chair in front of him, furrowing her brows.

"You shouldn't pry," she quietly remarks. "It's an invasion of privacy."

"Sue me," Jess throws her previous words back at her. "I'm bored and curious. You know, you can tell a lot about a person by their personal belongings."

"You're _nosy._ There's a difference."

Jess sighs dramatically, flopping back against the chair. Rory smiles to herself, satisfied that she managed to get him to stop snooping for now. Jess perks up, trying to see the cover of the book she's looking at.

"What are you reading? Anything good?"

"None of your business." Rory lays the spine of the book flat against the tops of her legs on purpose.

"Come on." Jess leans over the desk to snatch the book from Rory's grip. Not expecting the sudden movement, Rory gasps lightly in surprise, protesting while she rounds the desk. Jess tsks at her and holds the novel out of her reach. "I wouldn't, if I were you. We're supposed to prove to Headmaster Charleston that we can be in a room together without being at each other's throats."

"You're still standing, aren't you?" Rory juts her hip out, placing her hands on her sides. She recalls Jess' reaction from earlier and the embers of her interest from before start to glow, burning in her chest. "Besides, why do you care?"

"I'm still standing because we haven't spoken in the last hour," Jess states, emotionless. "And I don't care what he thinks."

"So, when your whole body went rigid at the mere thought of being transferred to a different institution, that was you not caring?"

Jess closes the book he stole from Rory and places it in the center of the desk, catching a glimpse at the title - The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath. He smirks a little, resting his chin in his palm.

"You were checking out my body?"

"Jess," Rory exasperates. She rolls her eyes, leaning against the edge of the desk. "Would it kill you to be serious once in your life?"

"It might."

Rory pins him with a glare. Jess sighs, picking at the corner of one of those desk calendars, creasing the paper. He shrugs casually, pushing on the desk, causing the chair to spin. Rory grumbles to herself, reaching an arm out to put a stop to his avoidance and spinning.

"Quit dodging."

"Quit being so invasive."

"I will, once you tell me why it's so important that you stay here."

The bell rings outside the double doors, signaling a change of classes for the students. Jess kicks his feet up, resting his legs on the Headmaster's desk. He crosses his arms over his middle, adding another shield of armor to his otherwise sturdy guard.

"My family is here," Jess admits timidly. "This student teaching thing... It's important to me and all, but it's not what's keeping me here. I - I haven't always been there for Lydia or her mother, so it's - it's crucial that I stay."

"I didn't realize." Rory would have never guessed. Well, she would have guessed that Jess' relationship with Lydia is... strained. That much was clear the night of parent-teacher conferences, but she didn't think it was so troubled to the point of losing it. "So, when you said that you had a job that requires a lot of travel -"

"I was lying," Jess confirms with a swift nod. "This experience has... It's given me a second chance at... at everything, and I know I don't deserve it, but I - I need it."

Jess glances at Rory, and she softens. She hasn't ever seen so much sincerity in someone's eyes before, until now. It dawns on her that Jess is telling the complete truth, not that she ever thought he would lie about something like this. Rory's curiosity coils in her stomach. Where has he been? Why did he leave?

Each time she thinks she's finally got him at arm's length, he somehow manages to worm his way back in, leaving her to draw him tighter to her. There's so much more to him than what meets the eye, and Rory can't lie - she's like that. It might drive her absolutely insane sometimes, but she likes it. Rory leans forward to place her hand on the armrest of the chair, close to Jess' waist. Jess looks down at it in question before looking back up at her. She offers a small smile.

They're going to spar with each other, that won't ever be one and done, but they'll do better. They're going to have to do better, for both of their sakes.

* * *

After their little lockdown in the Headmaster's office, Jess and Rory were cleared to return to the classroom. In fact, a week went by without any real fights between the two. Maybe a disagreement here and there over _Romeo and Juliet,_ but that's a given. Not everyone's going to view the famous play with the same perspective. Then, before either of them knew it, it was Christmas Break. Rory parted with her students with a smile and a paper due when they all returned from break. Jess parted with Rory with a nod, after wishing her a Merry Christmas.

Gen even gave the okay for Lydia to spend Christmas Eve with Jess. He doesn't have much planned, not that it matters, since Lydia has to work on her paper. Jess stays close by in the living room while his daughter works at the kitchen island. As he's been doing most of the day, Jess walks into the kitchen to check on her and her progress. Lydia shrugs, looking pitifully down at the half-written paper.

"Anything I can help with?" Jess asks, coming to a stop across the way from his daughter.

"I don't... I don't know why I'm so slow. I get it in class, or at least I think I do, but on my own, I..."

"Lyds, you're not slow. Everyone learns at their own pace."

Jess sidles up to her, reaching for her paper. He looks at her, checking that it's okay that he reads it. Lydia nods. He skims what she has so far, a crease forming in between his eyebrows. She's misspelled several words, and barely has half a page done when she's been working for most of the afternoon. Other than that, Lydia seems to be doing just fine.

"It's horrible," Lydia mutters. "I know it's horrible."

"It's not horrible. It just... It needs a few tweaks. I can help you, if you want?"

Lydia sighs, rolling her pencil back and forth as she contemplates her answer. It's just a paper. It's not like it's the ultimate act of forgiveness. Jess raises his brows, waiting. Lydia gives, moving over to make room for him on the bench.

"Don't think this means I forgive you or anything. I just don't want another failing grade."

Jess half-grins, hopping up onto the bench. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

On Christmas morning, Lydia is busy tearing into her presents while Jess and Gen hover in the kitchen, watching the scene play out in front of them. Jess sips on his coffee and Gen does the same, smiling into her mug when Lydia shouts multiple thank you's after getting what she asked for.

"Hey, I know this probably isn't the best time to bring this up," Jess whispers. Gen lowers her mug, placing it next to her on the surface, "but have you noticed anything different with Lydia when it comes to school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she took all day - and I mean all day - to work on her paper, but she barely finished the front page. I looked over her work, and she had a lot of grammar issues, and when I asked her to double check by reading aloud, she had some difficulty doing that."

"Are you implying that there's something wrong with her?"

"No," Jess quickly answers. He flexes his jaw, putting his own cup of coffee down. He crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm not implying anything. I just think... I think she might have a learning disability. There's nothing wrong with that."

Gen nods, the tension leaving her shoulders. "I have noticed some struggles when it comes to her school work, but I didn't think much of it." Jess startles slightly when Lydia screams, jumping up and down on the hardwood floors, shaking her new present excitedly. "Look, why don't we let her enjoy the break? She didn't get assigned any other homework besides that paper."

"Yeah, okay. That's reasonable enough."

Gen smiles, taking a step closer to pat Jess lightly on the shoulder. He manages a small smile, picking his coffee back up. He watches while Gen joins their daughter, asking Lydia what she got, even though she already knows. Jess slumps against the counter. It's been a hell of a few weeks, for all of them. The least they can do is let Lydia enjoy her time off without worrying her. A break is exactly what they need right now, time to work on them; their family.


	5. a wasted heart that just eclipses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Lydia begin to tear down the walls that separate them. Rory rings in the New Year in an unforeseen way.

Jess rocks back on the heels of his boots, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to keep warm. In front of him, unknowingly acting as a shield, Gen raises a closed fist and knocks on her parents' front door, decorated in a green wreath wrapped with a red bow. Lydia makes another effort to get out of Campbell Family Christmas, but to no avail. Gen shushes her with a stern look and asks Lydia to be on her best behavior.

Seconds later, the door opens, revealing a tall gentleman with a beer belly. He's dressed in a green sweater, jeans, with a bell slung onto a piece of ribbon hanging around his neck. The man greets Gen with a great big smile, and Lydia with a bone-crushing hug before ushering them inside. Once the girls cross the threshold, the man feasts his eyes on Jess, shooting daggers at him.

"Hank." Jess nods stiffly and plasters on his nicest smile. "It's, er... It's been a while."

"Time flies when you leave your family in the dust, doesn't it?"

Jess clenches his jaw, forcing himself to remain silent. He'd love to hurl endless comebacks at Gen's father, but it's not the time or place. Besides, he does kind of deserve the jab. He's sure it's only the first of many. Hank purposely blocks the entryway with his large figure, towering over Jess' much shorter and smaller frame.

"I ought to send you packing, and I don't just mean off my damn porch. I mean, out of this town. Far away from Genevieve and my granddaughter."

"And you would have every right to do so, but I don't think Gen would agree with your methods."

Hank scoffs, leaning against the doorframe like he has all the time in the world. Jess doesn't waver, bravely standing his ground. When Jess and Gen were dating during their high school days, he was downright terrified of her parents, Hank especially. Presently, Jess is still a tiny bit scared, but he's hoping Gen's father doesn't notice.

"Hank, let the poor boy in, would you? What's done is done," Tyra, Hank's wife, says in the background.

Jess catches a glimpse of her walking past with a plate of ham in her hands. He looks expectantly up at Hank, who sneers, clearly unhappy with his wife's request. Hank seems as though he's about to slam the door in Jess' face for the fun of it, Tyra's orders be damned, when someone else appears at his side.

"Grandpa, Aunt Nia is looking for you. She said something about the ice machine not working again," Lydia interrupts. She peeks at Jess from the corner of her eye and smiles a little, which tells Jess she's lying to help him. He smirks in return, feeling the slightest bit proud, though he probably shouldn't be.

"That damned thing," Hank mumbles, looking over his shoulder. He sighs heavily and glances back at Jess. "All right, I suppose you can come in."

"That's the holiday spirit," Jess commends.

"One wrong move, though, and you can consider yourself gone."

Jess pushes away the unyielding finger Hank thrusted in his face with a tight grin. Hank curses as he walks away while Lydia laughs lightly, opening the door wider for Jess. Lydia hovers by his side, waiting as he sheds his jacket and hat. She takes them from him and puts the pieces of clothing on the hook nearby. Jess shakes his unruly hair out, trying to smooth out the mess.

"Hey," Jess calls after his daughter when she begins to walk away. Lydia pauses and slowly turns back around. He lifts one corner of his mouth in a smile. "Thanks."

Lydia shrugs, nervously toeing the carpet with the front of her wedges while she fidgets with the hem of her red velvet dress. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Jess bends slightly at the knees to refill his drink. The Campbell family is a large, tight-knit group, so Tyra opted for coolers of drinks as though they're a baseball team. There's labels taped on the front of each jug to distinguish if the drink is alcoholic or not, for the safety of the younger kids. Jess' drink _is_ alcoholic. Gen's family completely despises him - not that he can blame them, leaving Jess to take hit after hit in the form of insults and backhanded compliments. He's utterly defenseless. To her credit, Gen has tried to include Jess, but her family members are extremely headstrong.

Once his drink is filled as much as the cup will allow, Jess sneaks out the back door, stepping out onto the deck. The open space wraps around a good portion of the house with a lone staircase in front of the doorway. Jess takes a seat on the top step, setting his drink on the flat surface so that he can roll down his sleeves. He mentally scolds himself for walking outside without his jacket, but he desperately needed to get away from the stuffy air surrounding the Campbell family. Jess surveys the backyard, reaching for his drink, feeling a little less on edge already.

"What happened to your holiday spirit?"

Jess' lips quirk at Lydia's comment, circling the rim of his cup with his free hand. "It was crushed by the almighty Campbells."

A heavy piece of fabric falls over his shoulders, encasing his back and arms in warmth. Jess glances down to see a blanket covering him. He sets his drink down on the wood and wraps the fabric tighter around him.

"Thanks. Again."

He looks up at his daughter, something resembling amazement in his stare. She manages a small smile, shifting her weight above him. Lydia tucks her long blonde hair behind her ears, avoiding Jess' watchful eye.

"I'm sorry they're being so mean to you," she whispers.

Jess averts his gaze back out to the yard, the grass covered with a thin layer of frost. He lifts his shoulders beneath the blanket. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah, but..." Lydia traces a circle on the wood with her shoe, pursing her lips. "I don't know. I mean, I'm still... You know, I'm angry and hurt and upset, and a lot more, but I - I know how much you're trying. And just you being here again..."

Jess smiles sorrowfully into the abyss. Lydia hesitantly places a hand on her father's arm, getting his attention. He follows a trail from her hand, up her arm, to her face. Jess feels like he's looking at a broken mirror, watching how Lydia's light brown eyes darken and then soften.

"It'll be okay."

Lydia spares one last try at a comforting smile and then turns on her heel to head back inside. Jess wants to ask her what she's referring to when she says it will be okay, and most of all, he wants to believe her. Instead, he lets her go, basking in the heat that the blanket provides.

She's a lot like her mother, and not just in looks and how she speaks. She's forgiving, like Gen is. But unlike her mother, Lydia forgives on her own terms and time. She can't just forgive and try to move on at the drop of a hat. She has to work at it, while simultaneously protecting her heart - just like her dad. And Jess is fine with that. His relationship with Lydia may be a work in progress, but it's a whole lot better than it being at a standstill.

Jess lifts his head, looking over his shoulder as an afterthought. His mouth raises at the corners in a soft smile. He came into this with the strong belief that Gen was his shield, his source of protection, but he was wrong. It's Lydia.

* * *

On New Year's Eve, two hours before the ball is scheduled to drop, Jess receives a phone call from someone he once deemed least likely to contact him. He excuses himself and Gen nods in acknowledgement. Lydia, who fell asleep about an hour ago, doesn't even budge. Jess silences the ringer on the way to his bedroom, and answers the call once the door clicks shut.

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Rory answers quickly. "Yes, everything is... I didn't interrupt anything, did I? Oh no, I did. I totally interrupted -"

"Rory," Jess laughs at her rambling. He flicks on the lamp that sits atop his dresser and takes a seat on the edge of his bed. "You didn't interrupt anything. Lydia is sleeping, and her mom and I were just passing time, waiting for the ball to drop."

"Oh. Well, good. I'm glad."

"So, uh... Why'd you call?"

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to, I guess."

Jess grins at her admission. Their break is almost over, and that should displease him, but it doesn't. In fact, when he least expected it, Jess found himself actually missing Rory during their time off. He mostly misses the little things, like how she steals bits from his lunch, or their talks about other books and films outside of _Romeo and Juliet._ Oddly, Jess even misses their disagreements. On the rare occasion that he caught himself, Jess shook off that empty feeling, remembering that she has a boyfriend, with whom she has a son with.

"I'm glad you called."

"Yeah?" Rory's voice lilts at the end. She sounds happy; relieved.

"Yeah. I skipped ahead in my reread of the play, and I have some things I wanted to discuss."

On her side of things, Rory can be seen smiling widely as she sinks back into her office chair. From there, the conversation flows easily, ranging from _Romeo and Juliet_ to the worst and best book they ever read, and everything in between. Time passes by quickly, and before either of them know it, the ball drops and it's the New Year. Jess hardly registers it, while Rory only realizes it when Colton shouts loudly, the sound carrying from the living room and down the hall.

"It looks like we missed the ball dropping," Rory murmurs, not at all disappointed, even though she normally loves watching it happen on live television. "Happy New Year, Jess."

"Happy New Year, Rory."


End file.
